Dukes County, Massachusetts
The County of Dukes County is a county located in the U.S. state of Massachusetts. As of the 2010 census, the population was 16,535. Its county seat is Edgartown . The county consists of the island of Martha's Vineyard, and the Elizabeth Islands (including Cuttyhunk). History The original inhabitants of the islands were Wampanoag, who had several villages. Political jurisdiction over the lands were granted by English monarch in overlapping claims to two different British nobles, from which Massachusetts Bay Colony settler Thomas Mayhew (1593-1682) purchased them in 1641. Mayhew established a colony in his new domain, carefully purchasing land ownership rights from the native inhabitants, and maintaining native governments to continue unimpeded. In 1665, Mayhew's lands were included in a grant to the Duke of York. In 1671, a settlement was arranged, allowing Mayhew to continue to rule while placing his territory under the jurisdiction of the Province of New York. Dukes county was thus established as Dukes County, New York, on November 1, 1683, and included all of Mayhew's lands - Martha's Vineyard, Nantucket, and the Elizabeth Islands. The county was transferred to Massachusetts on October 7, 1691, and at the same time Nantucket Island was split into the separate Nantucket County, Massachusetts. The 1695 incorporation statute created a county "by the name of Dukes County," as opposed to the standard form "the county of Dukes" which is the reason for the redundancy in the formal name, "County of Dukes County".Dukes County, MA - An Ancient Heritage Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 21.14%) is land and (or 78.86%) is water. Nearby Counties *Barnstable County, Massachusetts - Northeast *Plymouth County, Massachusetts - North *Bristol County, Massachusetts - Northwest *Nantucket County, Massachusetts - East National protected area * Nomans Land Island National Wildlife Refuge Demographics 2012 Estimate }} As of the census of 2000, there were 14,987 people, 6,421 households, and 3,788 families residing in the county. The population density was 144 people per square mile (56/km²). There were 14,836 housing units at an average density of 143 per square mile (55/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 90.69% White, 2.40% Black or African American, 1.71% Native American, 0.46% Asian, 0.07% Pacific Islander, 1.48% from other races, and 3.19% from two or more races. 1.03% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 20.4% were of English, 13.3% Irish, 8.6% Portuguese, 6.4% Italian and 5.7% American ancestry according to Census 2000. 93.1% spoke English, 3.7% Portuguese and 1.7% Spanish as their first language and 0.285% speak Irish at home. There were 6,421 households out of which 28.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 45.40% were married couples living together, 9.80% had a female householder with no husband present, and 41.00% were non-families. 32.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.30 and the average family size was 2.91. In the county the population was spread out with 22.70% under the age of 18, 5.50% from 18 to 24, 29.60% from 25 to 44, 27.80% from 45 to 64, and 14.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 41 years. For every 100 females there were 95.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $45,559, and the median income for a family was $55,018. Males had a median income of $38,945 versus $30,346 for females. The per capita income for the county was $26,472. About 5.00% of families and 7.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 10.40% of those under age 18 and 5.30% of those age 65 or over. Demographic breakdown by town Income The ranking of unincorporated communities that are included on the list are reflective if the census designated locations and villages were included as cities or towns. Data is from the 2007-2011 American Community Survey 5-Year Estimates. Politics Cities, towns, and villages* *Aquinnah (formerly Gay Head) *Chilmark **''Menemsha (a village of Chilmark)'' *Edgartown **Chappaquiddick Island (the small "island" connected to the main island is part of Edgartown) *Gosnold **''Cuttyhunk (a village of Gosnold)'' *Oak Bluffs *Tisbury **''Vineyard Haven (a village of Tisbury)'' *West Tisbury *'' Villages are census divisions, but have no separate corporate existence from the towns they are in.'' See also * Registry of Deeds (Massachusetts) * National Register of Historic Places listings in Dukes County, Massachusetts * [[USS Dukes County (LST-735)|USS Dukes County (LST-735)]] Brazilian workers on Martha References External links * County of Dukes County official site * National Register of Historic Places listing for Dukes Co., Massachusetts * Map of cities and towns of Massachusetts Category:Counties of Massachusetts Category:Dukes County, Massachusetts